The Bond Of Brothers
by InsanityDies
Summary: what if Naruto and sasuke had a bond that started long before team 7? watch out world cause the EMS and rinnegan brother are born from the ashes of hate, sorrow, and loneliness Naruto/anko/tenten sasuke/anko/femhaku some lemons dark Naruto/ CANCELLED FOR REMAKE/
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so no flame please and review if you think I should continue…Disclaimer: I don't own any of this Naruto. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a cold night in the leaf village, everyone was asleep,not a single sound, but if you look a bit closer you'll a young boy with sun kiss hair and bright blue eyes running from a mob of civilians, now one would ask them self "what's going on" well I'll tell you this young boys name is Naruto Uzumaki, container of the _**Nine Tailed Fox Demon**_, that attack their village 6 years ago, his father sealed it within him on the day he was born, ever since then he has lived a sorrowful life as an outcast, freak, and most of all a Demon but that all stop when he met a friend, so that together they can shake the world with their power.

XXXX-Time Skip:2 years later-XXXX

"Come back here you little brat" yelled a man in his early 30's

"When I get me hands on you" yelled another man

"Ha try can you old fart" yelled a young boy was being chased after the two grown man who where soon join by more.

This is Naruto Uzumaki, a young and energetic boy, who love his village with all his heart, or that's what everyone thought in reality he hated this village with passion the only thing in this village that was precious to him is his best friend Sasuke Uchiha, a year old sasuke's clan was wipe out by his elder brother ever since that day sasuke swore to get stronger to one day kill his brother he was on a dark path, but then after meeting Naruto that day everything change

Naruto turned left into a alley way that was closed off, he knew this and so did the villagers they thought they had finally caught the 'demon' but what they failed to noticed was the shadow lurking behind them or the maniac smirk that Naruto gave off.

"We got you, you little demon now give the food back and we'll only hurt you a little" said the leader with a smirk

"You should be the one that's scared" said a voice behind them they turned around to their pleasure it was their precious 'Uchiha-sama'.

"Thank god you're here now you can take care of this demon" said a short-fat man.

"You right I should take care of the demon" the young uchiha said when a grin that would put Orochimaru to shame.

They all thought their 'precious Uchiha-sama' would save them they didn't noticed the giant fireball heading their way, the genin and chunin did and jump out the way but the civilians worth so lucky.

"Why do you have to be a show off" questioned Naruto

"Because i'm the best" replied sasuke

"Whatever" said Naruto

"Want to get some tomato soup after this" asked sasuke

"Nah ramen is ten times better"replied Naruto

"no tomato soup" challenged sasuke

"no ramen" challenged Naruto

"TOMATO"

"RAMEN"

"TOMATO"

"RAMEN"

"whatever lets kill these fools then go get both" finished sasuke

"good i get these one you got the weak ones" said Naruto

"OK hurry up i'm starving" replied sasuke

The group of ninjas were shocked to see their uchiha-sama conversant with the 'demon'

Naruto being the lazy one didn't feeling like moving or waving hand-signs so he closed his eyes in concentration when he opened them it revealed a beautiful set of EMS (**AN: not that they know that, also Eternal mangekyou sharingan) **he said a word that the group of ninjas will never forget "_**Amaterasu"**_ with that said the group burned to ashes by a jet of black flames. Naruto then deactivated his eyes and the two walked back home to the famous forest of death home to many dangerous beast including one special Naruto and sasuke has come to love.

"NARU-CHAN AND SAS-CHAN i miss you some much" said the mysterious women

"we much you too anko-hime" then said in unison

"come inside you look tired" the women now revealed to be a women in her early 20's with all black on and blood red cloak with the number 5 on the back and front.

"thanks" they said

LEMON START

Sasuke drop Naruto on the bed and he with straight to sleep, after that he went into the living to sit and shut his eyes when he felt he's pants zipped slide down he didn't mind seeing as this is normal is this house. anko slowly open his zipper to reveal his 13 inch dick she hungrily licked her her lips to suck on it

LEMON SKIP SORRY

"AHHH anko" sasuke called out as he came down her throat she licked her lips and got up and hopped off to bed, she would have done Naruto but he's fast asleep.

Sasuke closed his eyes knowing tomorrow was going to be a day of wanders because tomorrow he becomes a genin.

* * *

Ah one chapter down please review and tell me what you think i'll have a polls

those who think i should continue the story review more if you don't then say less

JA NE


	2. remake

Sorry guys and girl my first fan fiction was not that creative so i decided to make a remake by explaining everything step by step i currently brainstroming idea but it will still be bonds of brother but instead of ems i'll just give Naruto and sasuke three -tome sharingan to start off the story.

I'm also coming out with new story to like:

Naruto the fox seeker

I suck at lemons so it will only happen in little to non of my story i'll keep posted once a while and i may have writer's block and may ask for some ideas if you guys are willing to help.

i'm keeping Bonds of brothers up so you have an idea of where I got my story from until then

Ja'Ne


End file.
